The Right Kind of Wrong
by Milou
Summary: Christy Hemme is the new Diva on RAW. But she can't overcome her feelings of loneliness...One-shot Songfic...


She was looking at him, trying to find a seat in the cafeteria. Of course he didn't noticed her. She was always alone, unnoticed. They all had been great to her at first, welcoming her into the locker room, congratulating her for winning the Diva Search Contest. But now, hardlyanyone was talking to her. Especially not the one she wanted badly to talk to her. He was sitting with his usal gang, Evolution. Even Randy Orton was with them, cause they were never really mad at each other, it was just an act.

Everyone was sitting in groups, chatting, talking about the previous night, The Royal Rumble. Only her remained alone. It was easy to lie to herslef, to say that she didn't cared, that she got all she ever wanted just to be part of this company. But it wasn't true. Not anymore, she couldn't stand the loneliness..

_Know all about..  
About your reputation  
And how it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Everytime that I'm where you are  
You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it anymore  
Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much  
_

She sighed, taking a sip from her bottle of water. She got her journal from her bag and stared at the previous writings.

_Loving you isn't really something I should do  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you  
That I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong_

She had writen that days ago, when she realised that it was foolish to fall for someone in the locker room. It wasn't a good idea. He had such a bad reputation, of beeing a player and all. But after all, he was part of Evolution. Every girl around would die to get his attention. She knew she would..._  
_

_Might be a mistake  
A mistake I'm making  
But what you're giving I am happy to be taking  
Cause no one's ever made me feel  
The way I feel when I'm in your arms  
They say you're something I should do without  
They don't know what goes on  
When the lights go out  
There's no way to explain  
All the pleasure is worth all the pain _

Yesterday night, when he walked back after winning the Rumble, everyone had been waiting to congratulate him. She was there too, wanting to feel part of something. Their gazes had met and he asked her if she would attend the party after. She had nod and he smiled at her. Nothing else mattered but that smile. It made her insides melt. But she didn't go to the party. No one never really wanted her there. He was just beeing polite. She would notruin this night for him, she didn't want to force her company on them.

_Loving you isn't really something I should do  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you  
That I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong  
I should try to run_

She got up, trying the fight the tears she felt in her eyes. She had to get out of there. She was not scheduled in tonight's show, she'd be better off to the hotel. Ducking her head, she escaped the room.

_But I just can't seem to  
Cause everything I run you're the one I run to  
Can't do without, what you do to me  
I don't care if I'm in too deep_

She dropped her bag on the floor in the hall. Everything inside it fall from it. She fell on her knees, dully trying to get everything. She was so sad, so tired. Was this really what she had dreamt about all her life? Was it worth it?_  
_

_Know all about  
About your reputation  
And how its' bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Everytime that I'm where you are  
_

'' Christy?'' A hand was on her shoulder. She lifted her eyes and met his. What was he doing here?

_Oh I know I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much  
_

He helped her up, worry in his eyes..

'' Why didn't you joined us yesterday? I was worried about you. I can't understand why you never talk to anyone. You act like such a sweet, full of energy girl in the ring. But as soon as the camera's off, you run away, avoiding everyone. Has anyone said or done anything to you? Why won't you talk to me?''

She had no clue what to say. She could only stare at him. She felt tears running down her cheeks. Softly, he ran his thumb to her face to wipe them off. She felt so bad, but so good inside in the same time.

_Loving you isn't really something I should do  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you  
That I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong_

'' Come on now, I'll take you back to the hotel. Then, we'll have a cup of coffee and you'll allow me to get to know you better. You won't run away from me this time sweety. I want to see that look of sadness be forever gone from your beautiful face. Will you allow me to be your friend?''

He was waiting for her answer. She had to be strong, after all this had been what she had prayed for. She smiled, amazed at how it was easy. Why did suddenly leverything looked ten times better then before?

'' Yes, yes Dave, I'd love to be your friend. Thank you...''

He couldn't resist, he put his large hands on her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. He had wanted to do that for such a long time, but had been scared to do so. She wasn't avoiding anyone after all, she was just scared. Scared of beeing rejected. He'll show her how much a part she already wasof the locker room. What part she had taken in his heart, what feelings she inspired him...

Applaused came from the cafeteria. The Superstars had seen the scene and were cheering Christy and Dave, hugging each other. Christy let a shy smile illuminate her face and she giggled, allowing Dave to take her away...


End file.
